Recuerdame
by princess zelda 51
Summary: Esta es la historia de Link y Zelda. Al lanzarles la maldicion Demise, este los maldice para que no esten juntos a lo que la maldicion se cumple y se para a link y a zelda borrandoles la memoria y durmiendolos 100 años en el futuro sin que recuerden nada de ahi se originan los acontecimientos del crepusculo e inicia la recontruccion de memoria de Link y Zelda para que se recuerden


Recuerdame

Capitulo 1

Estaba el joven héroe, parado enfrente del ser que le había quitado a la persona mas importante en su vida.

Link, el héroe caído del cielo, el vencedor, la persona que había terminado con el mal en persona. Se encontraba herido pero satisfecho al saber que todo había terminado.

- Todo ha terminado Demise .- Murmuro el joven héroe con tono furioso al demonio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo gravemente herido.

Inmediatamente el demonio se puso de pie como pudo mirando al humano con desprecio.

- Te equivocas niño esto es solo el comienzo.- dijo el demonio que estaba apunto de desaparecer.

- Mi odio volverá a resurgir , y los volverá a enfrentar.- Link lo veía solamente con desprecio, no podía olvidar todo lo que ese demonio había causado en el pasado y hasta en su propia vida.

Pero se detuvo al ver como el rey de los demonios alzaba su dedo apuntándolo a el y diciéndole unas ultimas palabras por parte del demonio

- Yo los condeno .- hizo una pausa – A que tu y la reencarnación de la diosa no sean felices, que sus vidas se vean separadas y se borre todo recuerdo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Link no pudo evitar temblar y recordar a su amada amiga de la infancia.

Demise en su ultimo aliento le dedico al humano sus ultimas palabras, llenas de odio lo único que ese ser podía sentir .

– Nos volveremos a encontrar humano.- Al terminar aquella oración, el cuerpo de aquel demonio se disolvió en la oscuridad, dejando en ese lugar sus restos de maldad.

Link se quedo temblando, pero satisfecho al saber que por fin todo había terminado y que en ese momento su mejor amiga, Zelda, ya habría recuperado su alma y había despertado.

Pero se detuvo un momento al recordar las palabras de aquel ser repugnante que ya había muerto, no sin antes maldecirlos a el y a Zelda a vivir separados por siempre, Link en ese momento sintió un gran miedo al pensar de que esa maldición podría hacerse realidad.

- Esa maldición… - Zelda... – murmuro Link en voz baja antes de desaparecer de ese lugar donde antes se vivió la batalla final.

De pronto el héroe se encontraba en el templo de Hylia, abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a la sheikah Impa, ella lo miraba con serenidad con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Al verla Link, Impa le indico que había alguien atrás de el que lo estuvo esperando, al ver esto Link se dio vuelta y encontró a la única persona que quería ver, a su amiga, a su diosa, a Zelda, totalmente recuperada.

Al verla Link sonrio, al verla tan recuperada y tan hermosa como siempre

- Link, por fin todo termino… Gracias por todo, Gracias – dijo Zelda derramando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad por su delicado rostro

Al ver esto Link se acerco lentamente a ella mirándola a los ojos, - Zelda, no llores, como tu lo has dicho todo termino. No volveremos a separarnos…-, Al escuchar esto Zelda levanto su mirada para encontarse con los ojos azules de Link y no pudo evitar sonreír .

En ese momento Link se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la sheikah y su ahora amigo Vilan.

- Hay que irnos… - dijo Link con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en ese momento su espada brillo y apareció su compañera durante su largo viaje. Fay

- Celebro que la diosa, o mas bien Zelda esta a salvo.- en ese momento Fay alzo su cabeza y guardando silencio por un segundo, - Hay algo que quiero comunicarle al amo.-

Link al escuchar esto pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien en Fay, pero se dispuso a seguirla hasta las escaleras donde se encontraba un pedestal, al llegar Link miro el pedestal curioso pero Fi lo interrumpió.

-Amo Link, su viaje a terminado y con ello también mi misión de guiarlo.- al escuchar esto Link se voltio rápidamente a verla, - ¿Que? .- en ese momento Link no sabia que decir el no quería que terminara de ese modo.

Le ruego al amo que clave la espada en el pedestal, así concluirá el pacto que nos une y yo quedare sumida en un sueño en su interior.- Fay no demostraba alguna emoción al decirle esto a su amo, ella prefirió terminar con todo esto y se lanzo en el aire volviendo una bola de luz y disparándose contra la espada.

Link se quedo impresionado con las palabras de su compañera, no quería terminar todo asi, pero de pronto vio a su amada Zelda debajo de las escaleras mirándolo con nostalgia, indicándole que debía hacer lo correcto y cumplir con los designios de la diosa.

Link se quedo pensativo por un momento, hasta que asentó y tomo la espada elevándola al cielo por ultima vez , con la actitud de todo un héroe, de una caballero, voltio su espada hacia el pedestal y lanzando un grito clavo la espada maestra en el pedestal haciendo que una luz brillante emergiera de la espada al ser clavada.

Al hacer esto Link se quedo mirando a la espada, recordando a su compañera Fay que en este momento ya debía de estar sumida en su sueño.

Al darse la vuelta y caminar unos cuantos pasos, escucho un sonido muy familiar, igual al que Fay hacia al salir de la espada. Link no lo podía creer, al darse la media vuelta encontró a su antigua espada brillando por ultima vez .

- Link… Link…- Le dijo Fay – Como sierva de la diosa mi único propósito fue guiarte en tu viaje desde que desperté, pero los recuerdos en este viaje son información muy valiosa que guardare por siempre en mi memoria.-

Link sonrio al ver a su compañera por ultima vez , volando hacia el dedicándole unas ultimas palabras.

- Link yo no puedo comprender el corazón humano, pero tras este largo viaje juntos me llevo un recuerdo que no puedo explicar, probablemente es un de esos sentimientos que llaman ustedes los humanos… Felicidad.

Link solo podía verla, no podía decir nada, el solamente quería escuchar lo que su gran compañera le tenia que decir, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de tristeza al estarse despidiendo de quien lo estuvo acompañando durante todo su viaje.

Antes de irme quisiera regalarle al amo una palabra que ha quedado grabada en mi memoria durante este tiempo, tal vez usted ya la ha escuchado cientos de veces pero quisiera repetirla una vez mas de mi propio ser... Gracias, Amo Link…

Link solo se quedo atónito ante estas palabras de Fay, pero mas a esa palabra en particular, le dio una gran felicidad escuchar esto por ultima vez y mas de aquel espíritu que estuvo es su espada todo este tiempo, pero hubo algo que dejo a Link atónito algo que la propia Fay le dijo

- Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar el dia que usted me necesite!.-

Link no podía entender el significado de eso ultimo – ¿Pero como va hacer eso posible Fay? Le dijo Link.

Al escuchar esto Fay solo le dedico una sonrisa y desapareció de ese lugar Link solo miro a la espada brillar por ultima vez hasta que se apago completamente, Link solo pudo sonreír pero preguntándose porque Fay no le dijo la razón de sus ultima palabras.

Al darse la vuelta encontró a Zelda triste y sorprendida al saber que su protectora Impa no podía irse con ellos.

Link solo escuchaba lo que Impa le decía a Zelda para consolarla y hacerle entender que ella provenía de esa época y que como sierva de la diosa tenia que cumplir solo sus designios y que alguien tenia que cuidar la espada que contenía las esencia de Demise.

Zelda solo pudo darle a Impa como ultimo recuerdo uno de sus brazaletes que llevaba como símbolo de sus amistad, Impa al ver el gesto de Zelda solo pudo sonreír y tomarlo gentilmente.

-Zelda no te preocupes por mi.- Le dijo Impa con su voz serena y tranquila. – Ahora es tiempo de que tu y Link afronten juntos lo que el destino les tiene preparado para comprobar su amor.

Al escuchar esto, Zelda solo se voltio para mirar a Link que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella observándola y no pudo evitar dedicarle una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, a lo que Link devolvió igualmente una sonrisa.

Impa y Zelda se miraron por un momento, hasta que Impa rompió el silencio.

- Es hora!.- Impa solo alzo la mano y con esta se abrió el portal del tiempo.

Link, Zelda y Vilan atravesaron el portal para encontrarse ya en el presente mirándose unos a los otros y mirando todo alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba exactamente igual a la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí, hasta que detrás suyo vieron el portal desvanecerse y destruirse por ultima vez.

Impa había destruido el portal del tiempo en el pasado, Impa solo se quedo mirando al portal destruido.

- Espero que los dos puedan con esto…- exclamo Impa para si misma, preocupada. – Y con su amor puedan vencer cualquier maldición.-

Impa solo se voltio para mirar la espada maestra, al darse cuenta que había cometido un error ella y el espíritu de la espada al no prevenirlos de la amenaza que se verían envueltos de nuevo Link y Zelda.

En el presente ya se encontraban el héroe y la reencarnación , Link por fin pudo respirar aliviado pero una voz dulce muy conocida para el lo interrumpió.

- Link…- Zelda lo había llamado con su voz dulce a lo que Link rápidamente volteo para ver que era.

- ¿Si, Zelda? – Link solo la miraba complacido de poder escucharla.

- Te tengo que decir algo muy importante…- dijo Zelda haciendo una pausa y acercándose a Link, - que no te pude decir el día de la ceremonia. Zelda se acerco mas a Link, el no sabia lo que en ese momento pasaba pero el no quiso interrumpirla.

- Te amo, Link.- Esas palabras dejaron helado a Link, abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que ella le acababa de decir, Zelda lo miraba avergonzada, pero con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro.

- Yo… Yo también Te amo Zelda. – Link también había confesado todo lo que sentía a su gran amiga, a su diosa, a su Zelda, a la persona por la que el había arriesgado su vida.

Zelda también no podía creer lo que escuchaba estaba en shock al escuchar esas palabras de su héroe, de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento todo se fue al olvido Link se acerco lentamente a Zelda, ella no podía reaccionar ante eso, ambos se acercaron, Link puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Zelda y unió sus labios con los de ella, ambos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando pero en ese momento todo se esfumo . Las manos que el héroe tenia sobre la cara de Zelda bajaron hasta terminar en la cintura de ella. Acercándola mas a el.

La manos de Zelda subieron por el pecho del héroe . Paso sus brazos por los hombros de él, una vez termino en su pecho, y lo abrazo con fuerza por la nuca, atrayéndolo todo lo que podía. Era perfecto ese momento, hasta que un fuerte temblor termino ese momento, los dos se separaron bruscamente al sentir ese horrible temblor

- ¿Qué esta pasando?!.- Zelda grito con temor, abrazando fuertemente a Link y el protegiéndola a ella.

- No lo se!.- Dijo Link preocupado, hasta que se quedo helado al recordar la maldición a la que Demise les había condenado.

- No!.- Link grito con todas sus fuerzas abrazando a Zelda, cuando de repente una masa de oscuridad envolvía a Zelda y a Link.

De repente una fuerza hizo que Link y Zelda se separaran alejándolos uno del otro.

Link no podía hacer nada solo trataba de zafarse de aquella masa para poder ir con Zelda, los dos pusieron toda la fuerza que tenían hasta que se alcanzaron a tomar las manos fuertemente, en ese momento en la mano de Link brillo la Trifuerza y una gran Luz los cegó la Trifuerza se había dividido al tocarse las manos, las Trifuerza del valor se quedo en Link, mientras que la sabiduría paso a pertenecerle a Zelda y la Trifuerza del poder había desaparecido buscando a su nuevo dueño.

Los dos no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar la Trifuerza no solo brillaba en la mano de Link sino también en la de Zelda, al quedarse conmocionados los dos no pudieron mas y sus manos se separaron.

- Link!.- Zelda gritaba desesperaba al ver que se separaban cada vez mas.

- Zelda!.- Link solo pudo gritar fuertemente su nombre al escuchar el de ella y al verla perdiéndose en aquella oscuridad que ahora el se encontraba.

En ese momento no se veía nada, no había nada, solo dos personas tomadas de la mano en la oscuridad, inconscientes, dormidos, solo algo destellaba en ese momento,… la Trifuerza en sus manos, los dos se iban separando mutuamente por una extraña fuerza, hasta que sus manos se separaron completamente.

En ese momento se vio un destello, de ahí se escucho una voz.

- Hasta el dia en que el destino los vuelva a cruzar, hasta ese día, los dos podrán volver a recordar.

Continuara…


End file.
